Post Seduction
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Sequel to 'How to Seduce the Unwilling Asshole'. Twelve teenagers in Shell Cottage for the duration of the summer. What could possibly go wrong? Blaise/OC, Draco/OC, Ron/OC, Harry/OC, Neville/OC, and Oliver/OC.
1. Prelude

**Guess who's back for your viewing pleasure!**

* * *

"So, what'll it be this summer?"

Harry Potter tilted his head, hearing the sounds of rambunctious teenaged girls beginning to fill the air. Ron Weasley was sat across from his best friend at the dining table of the Burrow, barely able to hear the noises over his own loud chewing of hashbrowns. It wasn't until Harry kicked him under the table that he finally looked up.

Kenzie Thorne was the first to reach the bottom of the staircase, followed shortly by Rose Carson. Eryn Winters bounced down lastly, landing gracefully in front of her friends and looking at them expectantly. All three were smiling giddily, like they held a secret that no one else could know about.

"What'll what be this summer?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Rose rolled her eyes and strode to the table, picking up the last piece of toast off her boyfriend's plate.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out," she replied, ruffling his hair and leading her friends out the backdoor with her food now being eaten as well. Kenzie followed suit, as did Eryn, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. The two boys were left to look after them in confusion.

The friends laughed wildly and dropped into a few of the lawn chairs in the back of the Burrow. Before them were acres and acres of lush green land, only marred by trees in places, a badly tended to garden, a broom shed, and a marsh overflowing with frogs. They all leaned back and let the early July sun warm their skin.

On the train back to Kings Cross Station, Ron had asked Rose if she would like to stay at his for the summer, and Harry did the same with Eryn. Both agreed (Eryn had to make sure that Mrs. Weasley was absolutely, one-hundred-percent positive it wouldn't be a bother if they were to hang around for a few months) and were soon enough at the Burrow. Kenzie wasn't too difficult to convince to tag along.

Of course, they asked if their other two best friends – Samantha Calloway and Annabelle Hawkins – if they'd like to join them, but they couldn't. Sam explained that her cousin was visiting for the summer months and she wouldn't want him to be lonely, and Annabelle claimed that she had someone hanging around for the time she would be able to go. They tried to pull out what she was hiding, but it wouldn't work. So they were forced to just leave her and her secrets alone.

So it was just Kenzie, Rose, and Eryn.

But that was going to change.

"So what'll it be?" Eryn asked again, nudging the pair on either side of her. Kenzie smirked and rubbed her hands together, a mockingly sinister chuckle leaving her mouth.

"That all depends," she began. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"Well, we can't just leave Sam and Annabelle without their best friends for the summer," Eryn explained. "They'll die of loneliness and feel utterly abandoned!"

"They said that they had people over and their parents wouldn't let them ditch them," Rose countered, but Eryn pointed quickly.

"_Lies_! They did _not_ say their parents wouldn't let them come! So you know what we have to do?" The girls looked at her curiously and received a heavy sigh. "We're going to go get them and go away for the summer!"

"What, Annabelle and Sam and Annabelle's person and Sam's cousin?" Rose asked. A nod confirmed her suspicions. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"A better question is where are we going to go? I don't think Mrs. Weasley is going to be too happy with another four people she doesn't know staying at her home," Kenzie reminded them. There was a pause of thought.

"Ron's brother!" Rose suddenly cried, making everyone jump. "Ron's been talking about how his oldest brother, Bill, and his fiancée, Fleur, are planning to move into a little house on the outskirts of Tinworth! It's small and cosy, but they aren't going to be there until September. The place is furnished, well-kept, and if I can convinced Ron – which you know I can – I'm sure we can stay there!"

"Ron won't want us going there without him though," Eryn reminded her. "And Harry is here as his guest. So that means we'd take them too."

"Hey, how come you guys get to take your boyfriends to the cottage and I don't?" Kenzie pouted. She crossed her arms over her rather voluptuous chest and glared at them both, to which she only received a chuckle and a shove.

"Fine, we'll go get your beloved Dracy-Poo." Kenzie shuddered at the dreaded nickname her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had been given by his previous girlfriend.

"And Annabelle and Sam won't want to be without their lovebirds either," Eryn chimed in once again. She was, of course, right, as Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom couldn't be left out. She now had a pen and pad of paper from somewhere and was writing everything down of their plan. "So who is that in total then?"

"Me, you, Kenzie, Annabelle, Sam, Annabelle's person, Sam's cousin, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Neville," Rose finished. Once Eryn had finished writing everything down, she looked up to see two of the boys in question standing behind them, looking curious.

"What're you planning?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the arm of Eryn's lawn chair and looking over her writing. She grinned as his arm wrapped round her shoulder and showed him her work. Ron too peeked over it and looked at Rose accusingly.

"You signed me up to beg for Bill's new house, didn't you?" Rose smiled sweetly and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course! You will, won't you?" she replied. Her face was tilted down ever so slightly and she was looking up at him with her big, brown eyes. All he could do was groan and shake his head and agree.

He was powerless to his love.

"But how do you know that Annabelle and Sam will be allowed to come? Or want to take their plus one along?" Harry asked. His utter innocent confusion was almost comical.

"Because, Harry, my naïve boy, our friends will do anything to get away with us to a remote cottage right by the water. And their parents are like putty in our hands," Kenzie explained with a grin. "Now, time to write some owls and Floo some friends!"

* * *

**You guessed correctly! This is the sequel to _How to Seduce the Unwilling Asshole_! How pumped are you?!**

**As you may have gotten, this is going to take place during the summer months just after the original quartet of girls have attained their boys of selection from the last story. Let's just put that into perspective: 12 teenagers under one (admittedly small) roof for two months. Can you guess where that's going? ;)**

**A bit of explaining to do right now!**

**First of all: I had been considering a sequel seriously for about a month, and my friends all stormed my house a few days ago and told me they had a whole ton of ideas! So how could I refuse?**

**Secondly: as you may or may not have guessed, yes, there are some new characters! All I'll say is that one is an OC (a friend of ours I didn't write in last time and wants a piece of the action now) and an original JK character! You'll never guess who ;)**

**And lastly: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get just a loose feel for it right now. It would be awkward to stick anymore in after this so I'll write the next bit as quick as I can!**

**I hope that I'll have some newcomers to this story as well as devoted fans from the other one enjoying this as well! (I make this sound so dramatic; this is Fanfiction, not the Grammys). Maybe I'll actually finish this story within a year this time!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Attain

**I'm very glad for the interest in this story so far! You've no idea how terrified I was that the only ones interested would be my dear friends who pushed me to write this. But the reaction was thrilling!**

**Enjoy another chapter of antics!**

* * *

After much planning and thinking, a few Muggle phone calls and quick Floo pop-ins, and a couple letters, everything was set. Ron and Rose would head over to Shell Cottage first, to make sure the lights were working and the heat and air conditioning charms were both intact, and then get Annabelle and whoever. Eryn and Harry already told Sam to take her and her cousin and they'd head over, so Sam would get Neville from his grandmother (how she would manage that was still a bit of a mystery). Then they'd head to the summer home, too. And lastly, Kenzie would get Draco and Draco would get Blaise, since no one besides him knew where the latter man lived.

But it hadn't been part of Kenzie's mental plan that she would have to retrieve Draco from his home, Malfoy Manor, alone.

The butler who opened the door was dressed pristinely, complete with a pair of starched gloves. It was a bit of a hassle trying to convince him that she truly was a classmate of Draco's and he had one of her textbooks. He kept eyeing her apparel of shorts and a tank top – the English summer sun was uncharacteristically warm that day – but finally allowed her to step into the first sitting room.

_Who the hell needs more than one sitting room_? Kenzie thought as she stood at the window. The butler cleared his throat and caught her attention again.

"I shall alert Young Master Malfoy of your arrival, Miss…?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Thorne. Miss. Thorne." He nodded again and strode away quickly. She waited for his footsteps to fade completely, for all the echoes to stop sounding throughout the big empty house, before letting her shoulders loosen up.

The gasp that she took was warranted, in her opinion, as she took in her surroundings. Never in her life had she come across a room with so much blinding white marble. Everything was glistening in the light that streamed through the large window, bright and absolutely breathtaking. The sofa and loveseats behind her looked completely untouched, even though this was the sitting room. On the shiny walls were large paintings of beautiful far-off destinations that were likely bought at stupid rich people auctions. And just by the door she entered through were a massive mirror and a small table holding several ornate statuettes and hand-painted eggs.

Kenzie felt her feet carry her towards the mirror, not noticing that her flats left a black streak on the otherwise immaculate floor. Once she caught sight of herself, she understood the butler's reluctance. How many young people came by every few days to try and rob this place, claiming things like knowing the owners of the home? She had to tell him where she was attending school, what House she was in, and show him her broom that she rode over on before he finally said yes.

"Well, you definitely look a hot mess," she muttered to herself, trying tiredly to fix her limp ponytail. She tugged her top up enough to cover the lace of her bra and nodded to herself that this would do.

But as she turned to take a seat on the couch, she didn't notice her hand hanging idly at bust-level. The swing of her turn sent it crashing into a small, but likely costly, glass whale. And the glass whale was sent crashing to the floor.

The sound resounded throughout empty corridors. The walls missed nothing and sent the noise bouncing until Kenzie heard from somewhere upstairs the sound of a young man crying, "You left her alone in a room of priceless artefacts?!"

She couldn't help the wince as she listened to the quickened footsteps of her boyfriend. They were followed by that of, she assumed, the butler who let her in. She hurriedly went to sit in the only armchair in the room and look inconspicuous, as though she hadn't just shattered a crystal masterpiece.

Poor thing, it was kind of cute. Even if his little black beady glass eyes were staring at her cleavage the whole time.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

Kenzie looked up and couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face when she saw him. Draco hadn't changed whatsoever in the few days she hadn't seen him. He was still just as perfectly pale and platinum-haired as usual. She stood up in courtesy when he arrived and tried her best to look innocent.

The butler who rushed behind Draco was quickly shooed away, told to fetch a broom and dustpan. Once he left, Draco and came closer to Kenzie and looked at her seriously.

"Kenz, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Weasel's house for the summer?" he said quietly, even though they were alone. His tone was displeased, both at her sudden appearance and at the mention that she had intended on staying at the Weasley home for the summer. She smiled more naturally now and didn't fail to notice his disregard for reprimanding her on the broken item.

"I have a proposal for you, Mr. Malfoy," she said. He quirked a brow at her.

"You do realize we've only been dating for a few weeks, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that_ kind of proposal. Don't get your hopes up. I'm curious what you are doing all summer long." Draco shrugged at this and crossed his arms.

"Sitting round, hoping Mother doesn't need me to do too much shopping with her," he replied. She nodded, summoning all her strength into the next bit she had planned to say.

"How would you like to go to a summer house on the water for the duration of two months? It'll be a bit small but you'll be with friends and me and it'll be nice and you won't even have to think about your parents or school or anything for the entire time! I mean, I guess I understand why you wouldn't want to come but I wanted to see-"

She was cut off by a finger being pushed against her lips. Kenzie looked at her boyfriend with a bit of hope and waited for him to process her quick words. Once he moved his hand, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"A summer around you and your friends, doing fuck all on the beach?" The nod he received made him grin at her enthusiasm. He never got tired of that. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't really a catch, per say," she explained, now walking round him in a bit of a nervous circle. This was the bit she'd have trouble with. "You'd just have to, y'know, put up with me and my friends… andRonandHarryandNevilleandtwopeoplewedon'treallyk nowtoomuchabout, but you can bring Blaise!"

"Weasley and Potter and Shlongbottom?!" Draco whined, pouting now. He stood up to his full height and looked down at her with annoyance. "I knew this was too good to be true. I'm not going."

"But you have to!" Kenzie exclaimed. She wrapped herself round him in a tight hug and pouted as well, even though he couldn't see it. But she knew he could tell it was there. "I'll be so lonely without you, and I need someone to keep me sane! I can't be the only one without a cuddle buddy!"

Draco whined again, but this time it was in sheer aggravation that he had been wrangled into this with barely a fight. _Stupid girlfriend_, he couldn't help thinking. _Gets me to do anything with just a tilt of her head._

Kenzie's sad act only lasted a few seconds longer before she was bouncing off the walls again. "Now c'mon! Go pack up everything, leave a note for your parents that you're staying at Blaise's, and then we'll go get him! Once we say Annabelle's coming, he'll follow like a moth to a flame!"

He took hold of her hand before she could hop out of the room like a three year old. His eyes went from hers to the mess of shards on the floor, then back up to her. She bit her lip slightly.

"It was the cat."

"We don't have a cat."

"…Just go pack!"

* * *

"MUM! I'M GOING TO A REMOTE COTTAGE WITH MY FRIENDS FOR THE SUMMER!"

"FINE, BUT YOU HAVE TO BRING WOOD!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BRING MORNING WOOD! THERE'LL BE TOO MUCH TESTOSTERONE THERE AS IS!"

"TOO BAD!"

"FIIIIIIIIINE!"

Sam bounded down the stairs in her small home and found her cousin, Oliver Wood, sitting with a Quidditch book in front of him in the living room. But his attention was solely on the screaming match that had just gone on. Since Sam had been upstairs and her mother had been in the basement, it had been rather loud.

"Go pack up, Ollie!" she said excitedly, shaking her own suitcase in emphasis. He looked at her curiously.

"I thought I was staying with your mother and you for the summer holiday, since my parents don't want me housesitting as they think I'm irresponsible-"

"Yeah, well, change of plans!" she interrupted. "Go, go, go! We're wasting daylight!" As she shuffled him up the way she had just left, she added, "Oh, and you know how to drive a Muggle car, right?"

* * *

_Ding-dong_!

Sam had never in her life looked so utterly conservative. The tight shirt, short shorts, fishnets, and Converse were traded in for a high-necked blouse and pleated skirt. High knee socks and a pair black kitten heels were heating her up as she stood on the front step of the Longbottom house. It was all she could do not to scratch at her neck that was too covered up for her liking.

But everything she had heard about Augusta Longbottom led the girlfriend to want to take the safest road possible. One that would assure the old woman to allow her grandson to go out for the summer with the nice, kind, and completely pure and virginal Samantha Calloway.

Yeah. As if.

Just metres away, at the end of the driveway, Oliver had Sam's mother's car parked. It was a good thing that he was such a clean-cut looking boy, or the scheme would be even harder to believe. Luckily, Sam's clothing that she'd stripped herself of on the ride over was strewn across the backseat, flattened down so no insinuations could be made.

This plan was definitely not foolproof, but it was the best that they had after just a day of thought. And it was too late to turn back now.

The tall mahogany door slowly swung open to reveal Neville, standing tall and immediately taking on a shocked expression when he saw his girlfriend. She watched his eyes just continue to stare at her clothing and when they finally landed on her face, she giggled. She closed his gaping mouth and kissed his cheek.

"Shut your mouth, sweetie, or you'll catch flies," she told him with a grin.

"Sam, what's going on?" he asked quietly, cautiously, as though trying not to be overheard.

"I am going to convince your grandmother to let your lovely, wholesome girlfriend take you to a beach house for the summer!" Neville's laugh at this was interrupted by a voice in the background of the house.

"_Neville, who's there? Close the door, you're letting out the cold air_."

Sam smiled and winked and pushed him aside a bit to step in. It was now or never to make a good impression.

Neville had to admit that Sam did an absolutely amazing job of holding herself strong in the eye of his grandmother. Her scrutiny was overturned with ease, sliding off Sam's shoulders like it was nothing. As Neville watched from the doorway of the living room, he could see the younger woman beginning to crack – she was, after all, only human – but it wasn't too long before, finally, Neville was able to pull them apart and be dragged out to the car again.

"Your cousin is Oliver Wood?" he asked when they were in the Toyota. He'd taken the front seat as the man in question drove and Sam was getting changed in the back again.

"You never wondered where he got his good looks from?" she called back as she shimmied into her shorts again. "Auntie Lor and cousin Sammie are, after all, stunningly gorgeous."

"Shut it, cousin Sammie," Oliver called back, but he was smiling. "Now tell me where I'm going or we'll get lost."

"Back home, dear family member of mine. It's time to Floo."

* * *

**Have you noticed yet that I'm being kind and not giving any massive cliffhangers just yet? Fear not, they'll come soon enough!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Arrival

**So much interest in this story, I'm always so grateful, I can't even express it properly!**

**Two things: firstly, if you want to know what Shell Cottage looks like as a floorplan, I made what I imagine it to be and put it on photobucket. Search up AngelicKat445 and it should appear!  
**

**And secondly, I am going away for two weeks across the country. I will not have my laptop and I don't really plan on being online whatsoever, so I'm sorry for no updates until after August 8th!**

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said small," Blaise muttered under his breath to Draco, earning him a glare from Kenzie who was walking just a foot ahead of them. The three of them were almost the last to arrive at Shell Cottage. The only ones left were Ron, Rose, Annabelle, and her plus one.

The hoard of baggage was being pushed into the small dining room for the moment until everyone was there and Eryn and Rose could tell everyone where they were sleeping. Everyone was sitting in the different places in the room, some in chairs, some on the table, and others just leaning on the walls, waiting for the latecomers to show up. Across the wide hallway was the entrance to the living room with its tall fireplace tall and waiting for someone to appear in it.

Shell Cottage really was a lovely place. Yes, it was small, but whoever designed it made the most of the close quarters. The kitchen was connected directly to the dining room, as well as having a door that led outside to the back garden. The only bathroom in the house was across the hall from the kitchen, but was surprisingly roomy with the toilet and shower/bath.

Up the stairs just between the bathroom and kitchen, you reached a small landing that led off to three different rooms: a master bedroom, a larger bedroom, and a smaller bedroom. And while the girls had the sleeping arrangements planned out, they'd yet to tell the boys of them.

"Shouldn't they be back with them by now?" Eryn asked Kenzie quietly. The latter girl shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't enunciate their destination and are at Shull College instead," she replied with a smile. Eryn had to grin as well, but it was mostly due to the happy mood her friend had taken on ever since Draco had stepped into the house. It was nice for her to have her boyfriend there.

Speaking of boyfriends, it wasn't unnoticed how tense it was between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. While Blaise and Draco were standing sullenly in a corner, murmuring to one another, Harry, Oliver, and Neville were chatting animatedly, sending the other two pointed looks every once in a while. _The whole stressed atmosphere would have to go_, Sam thought to herself as she leaned back on her arms on the table and watched the fireplace for activity.

A loud clattering and a puff of smoke erupting from the living room caught everyone's attention, and they listened as there were numerous groans of pain and surprise. The lot already there rushed in to help and see what was going on.

Rose and Ron had tumbled to the ground, both covered in ash and soot and looking rather disgruntled. Especially Rose. Her friends instantly pulled her to her feet and helped her dust off, while Ron wandered to Harry and blew a handful of leftover Floo powder in his face.

"Where's Annabelle and anonymous?" Sam asked as she fluffed Rose's hair. The blonde couldn't help leering as she turned her head towards the large fireplace once more.

Annabelle was better off than the couple had been, only getting a few smudges on her cheeks. And the girl beside her looked almost exactly the same, nearly pristine in her white summer dress and little flats. She grinned at everyone widely, practically beaming rays of sunshine at them.

"So… who's this?" Eryn asked with a smile that was very much for show. Annabelle looked almost as displeased as Rose, if not more so. She forced her own look of happiness and began fixing her braid.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet –"

"Annella Bellefontaine!" the girl interrupted, positively shining with energy. She was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet, her mane of very natural red curls bouncing with her. The faintest hint of an accent could be heard on her tongue. "I am an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy! I'm staying at Annabelle's house for the summer and attending Hogwarts in the fall!"

Jaws dropped, and eyes narrowed a little, mostly at Annabelle.

"You didn't tell us you were hosting a foreign exchange student?! I'm so hurt!" Kenzie cried out. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know until a week before school ended," she snapped back. "My mum signed us up to be a host family, so we get Anna."

"That is my nickname! Annabelle was sweet enough to give me one, she said Annella was too difficult to spell," Anna quipped. "Now, who are all of you?"

There was a long awkward silence, everyone looking wearily at one another, not wanting to be the odd one out. But in the end, as was to truly be expected, Eryn coughed and looked at the newcomer.

"I'm Eryn," she said, sticking her hand out to shake Anna's. "You've already met Ron and Rose –" she gestured to the pair, who were still wiping dirt off themselves "- and Annabelle too, obviously."

Eryn took Anna round the shoulders and led her through the group, introducing everyone until she finished with Oliver Wood, who nodded politely at her, completely oblivious to the way she bit her lip and giggled.

"If I could have everyone sit in the dining room, we'll explain sleeping arrangements and general rules!" The majority of the people began to mull towards the dining room's general direction, some muttering that it was summer and there shouldn't be any rules. A quick swat from a still rather annoyed Rose shut them up quick though.

"What, we don't get to choose who we room with?" Draco called out, looking at Kenzie suggestively and then back at Eryn. Eryn scowled at him and briskly shook her head.

"If we let you do that, we'd be in for no sleep at nights considering the activities of some," Eryn responded, trying very hard not to look at Sam. Although Sam and Neville hadn't done anything besides lots and lots of kissing – as far as her friend's knew – they still had their doubts of Neville's virginity being intact. Well, his virginity that he's now ready to give.

"So, are we correct to assume that it'll be a problem to room the Slytherins and Gryffindors together?" Kenzie asked first. There was a collective noise of agreement and some hisses and muttered remarks, but otherwise the group was calm. "Then you'll enjoy this. Upstairs, there are three bedrooms. The master is going to be where all the girls are sleeping, and if there are any late-night visitors and you wake up Rose, you'll be in for worse than a lack of sleep.

"The larger of the other rooms will be going to the Gryffindor boys, and the smaller to Draco and Blaise. Any problems with that?"

An overall silence allowed everyone to take in the news and mull it over. Really there shouldn't have been any problems with it. Eryn was an absolute perfectionist and she made sure in her planning that the rooming would be without flaw. So far, that seemed to be working well.

"Everyone can go put their stuff where it's meant to go!" Sam told the group, clapping her hands together like they were children. "Come on, pick up those duffel bags and move on up! Anna, you go on up, we'll join you in a minute."

Anna nodded enthusiastically and followed the males walking up the steep steps. This left the five original friends standing round the dining room table. They each gave each other looks of thought, considering the summer before them.

Just the school year previous, the girls had set out on a dare to seduce a male of the others picking. The ones that were selected for them had become their boyfriends and were now just a floor above them. But this left one big fear: what if they found out?

Awful images came into their heads, of dumping or yelling or just plain hurt written on their faces. None of them could bear the idea of having their little (okay, it was pretty massive) secret being exposed.

"Anna can't know," Kenzie said first, standing up straighter and looking round warily. Nods around the circle came as a reply. "And neither can the guys. They'd be heartbroken and angry and…"

"We know." Annabelle's voice was quiet as she looked at the table. "We've been through too much to lose them over them finding out. We can't let them know."

"A pact," Rose proposed. "A pact to hold this secret to our grave. And whoever doesn't shall feel the wrath of the broken pact."

"The word 'pact' is beginning to lose meaning," Sam interjected, smirking a bit. Rose rolled her eyes and put her hand in the centre of the table. One by one, the others piled theirs on as well and looked at one another.

"I, Eryn Winters, solemnly swear to hold the secrets of the sixth year dare until the day I day, and perhaps even past that," Eryn said quietly, calmly, praying they weren't being overheard. "Do you swear to honour this pact just as solemnly?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Ditto."

The atmosphere slowly began to decrease in anxiety and they smiled at one another, lightening up and beginning to take their bags up as well. What they hadn't noticed was a certain someone listening into their little ceremony, but they scampered back to their room before any backs turned towards them.

"So, what first?" Rose asked as she sprawled herself onto the large California king-sized bed. Sam grinned as she stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the ocean air. Shell Cottage had a lovely view of the Atlantic Ocean, and she could already imagine what it would feel like against her skin. She hadn't been swimming since almost the last day of school, when she was tossed starkers into the Black Lake.

Good times.

"I want to go to the beach!" she exclaimed, and began to go through her suitcase searching for a swimsuit. Her friends all watched as garment after garment went flying onto the previously clean hardwood floor until she finally giggled and began changing. Kenzie quickly shut the bedroom door.

"You're going to give everyone a show," she berated her friend, the former of who just stuck her tongue out as she shimmied into the one-piece.

Somehow, though, she managed to talk almost all the girls and quite a few of the boys into joining her and they all raced downstairs. Rose was the only girl who refused to go into the ocean, so standing in the kitchen and looking out the window towards where they were rushing, she was silent and alone with her thoughts.

Or so she assumed.

"What can't we know?"

* * *

**Hey, look, a cliffhanger! See you in two weeks!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Descend

**So.. Been awhile, eh?**

* * *

Rose's heart jumped into her throat and she quickly spun round. Anna only quirked one perfectly arched eyebrow and tilted her head to the side a bit, looking like a confused puppy.

"What? What're you talking about?" Rose snapped quickly, a hand clutching the place where her heart was. From the completely unchanged expression on the redhead's face and her honest curiosity, it was clear she had no real clue what she was asking about. That helped to calm the former girl's racing pulse just a bit.

"What can't the boys and I know about?" she repeated. "Is it a secret? Is it a surprise? I love surprises!" Her lightly freckled face suddenly burst into one of the utmost joy and excitement. "It is not my birthday until November, but I do love surprises so much! Whose birthday is it?"

"Harry's, on July thirty-first. And Neville's is on the thirtieth," Rose replied. Her calm façade obviously played out well, even though her mind was racing with the possibility that this little French transfer student had figured out their secret. Anna squealed with excitement, jumping so her lithe gymnast's body practically flew.

"Oh, I love surprise parties! Can I help? Please?"

"We'll see, Annella, we'll see. I think the girls and I have this one sorted, but if we need any help, we'll let you know in a pinch. Fair?" Anna nodded and smiled, to which Rose replied in the same manner. "Everyone's out swimming. Want to join them?"

"I haven't a swimsuit."

"Just go in your knickers," Rose offered. Anna's face instantly turned the color of her hair at the suggestion.

"That isn't decent!" she squeaked, her blush coating the entirety of her face as well as her neck. She looked a bit like Ron when she blushed, actually, which only cause Rose to chuckle more.

"Decent, shmecent. It's summer in a new country with attractive members of the opposite sex! Where's the fun in being decent?"

Anna shook her head one more time before racing out of the house and towards the shoreline. As Rose stood at the window and watched the girl practically dance along the hot sand, she shook her head.

They'd have to remember to keep an eye on that one. She may be more trouble than she's worth.

* * *

"Samantha Calloway owns a one-piece swimsuit! I'm shocked!" Neville called out over the roar of the waves crashing onto the wet sand. Sam smirked and ran towards him, body-slamming her tall frame into his taller one. They both tumbled into the cold water, crying out as it chilled them to their bones.

"Fucks sake, it's freezing!" Kenzie cried out, her toes barely in the retreating ocean. "Why did we choose to swim again?"

"Because not all of us have the skin of a newborn. Some of us can tolerate a bit of cold water," Draco replied with a smirk as he began to walk backwards into the water. Kenzie bit her lip hard to keep from saying anything as an oncoming wave taller than her boyfriend approached, but couldn't hold in the laughter when it knocked him flat off his feet.

Those laughs then turned to screams when she felt his dripping, icy arms wrap round her and pick her up, then toss her in as well.

Annabelle was practically crying with giggles as she watched her friends being dunked and soaked by the coastline's never-ceasing torrents. It wasn't until a moment later that she began to wonder where Blaise had gone, but by then she knew.

He picked her up swiftly and put her on his back, running through the water's edge as she squealed and clung to him, terrified of being dropped as all her friends had been and therefore being soaked. But Blaise held her tight. Unfortunately, that meant that when he tripped over a rock, they both went flying and came up coughing and laughing and screaming at one another through fits of joy.

Eryn and Harry were the only ones not partaking in the merrymaking. The pair laid out far enough up on the beach that the ocean didn't touch them, but close enough that they could still hear their friend's words over the sounds of high tide. With his arm wrapped round her shoulder, she leaned back and allowed her eyes to shut, just content to listen to the sounds around her.

"This is exactly what I'd hoped for," she said to herself. And it was. She'd wanted nothing more than to have all her friends and their significant other's for a summer of fun and nonsense together. It was something they all needed, after the end of sixth year and school stresses dying down. A group vacation was just heavenly.

"Oi! Come over here, mate!"

Harry kissed Eryn's cheek and rose to join Ron and Oliver who were, in true Gryffindor fashion, planning out a game of Quidditch in the sand. A game of Quidditch that would take place over the ocean. The dangerous nature seemed to forgo them as they quickly started mapping out placements and teams.

"Hi!"

Eryn tilted her head back and saw Anna smiling down at her. She grinned back and patted the space next to her where Harry had previously been.

"What're you up to then? Enjoying England thus far?" she asked, just making conversation. Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! The boys are much better looking here than in France," she giggled.

Eryn rolled her eyes a bit. "I find that hard to believe, really. I think my friends and I were lucky to have snagged a couple of lookers, considering the majority of the male population at Hogwarts isn't too… appealing, shall we say."

"What about him?" Anna quipped. Eryn followed her gaze towards the Gryffindor's.

"Which one?"

"Not the tall one, and not your boyfriend. The other one. The older one."

"Oliver?" Anna nodded. "He's alright, I guess. He's out of Hogwarts now, so I haven't seen him in a few years. But I have to agree with you, he's bulked up and is pretty fit."

"Do you think he would like me?" she asked.

Eryn looked at Anna. The latter girl looked genuinely curious if she thought Oliver could like her. Yet there was something in her eyes that came off as sad and almost insecure. As though the hope was far-off and unattainable.

"Of course he would," Eryn replied gently. "What's not to like about you? Plus, you're French!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. The allure of the new girl with the accent. It gets old pretty fast, believe it or not." She laid herself back, letting her mass of red curls splay along the sand.

"How do you mean?"

"I took a trip to America a year or two ago. Let's just say, American's enjoy the little twinge of French even more than the English. More than one boy tried to flirt – and I say try very heavily, because their attempts at French were _très terrible_. I hated it so much, being treated just like I was a walking, talking doll."

"So why did you do the foreign exchange? If you hate being mocked, why come to Hogwarts?"

Anna grinned a small, sad grin. "My father is from England. He met my mother when they were in a little coffee shop near Bathe, and they've been married for years. I can see in their eyes that they're in love even after all this time. I want a love like that. And I think I'll find it in England." Eryn couldn't help from smiling and shaking her head just a bit. "I know, it's ridiculous. But it's my dream."

"I think that it's beautiful dream, Anna," Eryn said softly. Anna smiled in return, nodding.

"HEY! Someone get Rose! We're going to start a game of Quidditch!"

* * *

"There aren't enough people for even two full teams, so we're making do with five for each," Oliver explained loudly. It was obvious that while he was pretty quiet around most everyone, he could get excited about things he loved: like Quidditch. "Annabelle and Neville don't play Quidditch, so they're obviously out. But everyone else is fair game.

"Now, teams will be composed of a Seeker, a Keeper, a Beater, and two Chasers. You know your positions. Team one will be Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Thorne, and Anna," he called. He stumbled over the last name, however, and corrected himself: "I mean, Bellefontaine." The coloring of his cheeks didn't go past everyone's notice. "You can play Chaser, right?"

"Oh, _oui_, Monsieur Wood!"

His face only turned redder, but he cleared his throat and tried to finish. "Team two will be Malfoy, Carson, myself, Winters, and Calloway."

"And the best part is that we'll be playing over the Atlantic Ocean!" Ron called out, earning himself a smack in the arm by Harry and laughter from those around the boys explaining.

"So, has everyone got a broom?" Nods all around. "Brilliant! Then gear up!"

"Make sure this doesn't cut over dinner, I ordered Chinese," Annabelle interjected. Kenzie patted her arm.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be sure to cut for food," she assured.

In no time, the players were suited up as best they could (Sam was forced to put on something fuller than just her bathing suit, as it was just a bit chillier in the sky than it was on land). The makeshift hoops to throw the Quaffles Oliver brought with him through were old hula-hoops that the Weasley children used to own and use when they came to vacation here. Levitating many feet above the water's surface, they were held up easily by magic. Everyone stood in place, awaiting Neville and Annabelle to start them off, having a magically enhanced bullhorn they found to commentate on the match.

"Ready… Set… FLY!"

The kickoff was sandy, creating huge torrents of air to swirl it up and around the pair still levitating themselves high enough in lawn chairs so they could safely and easily view the game.

"And their off! The Quaffle is in the possession of Winters! She's swivelling and dodging all attempts to have it taken from her skinny little arms!" Annabelle said loudly.

"Ah, but Thorne snatches it from her clutches and is headed in the opposite direction!" Neville interrupted, grabbing the bullhorn from her. "She's right, then left, curving and swerving, and… SHE GETS A GOAL! Team one has a goal!"

"But the Quaffle is quickly taken again by Calloway, and Malfoy seems to see something that may be the Snitch! Shit this could be the shortest fucking game ever!"

"Please, Harry's got this one in the bag! He can beat Malfoy with his little finger!"

"OI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LONGBOTTOM!" Draco called from the sky. There was a loud cackle from the girls flying round as Rose flew over him and bopped him in his head, just hard enough for him to whine and fly faster.

"Keep up the game, ladies!" Oliver hollered. The glare that was sent to him from every female was enough for him to cough awkwardly and call out that the Quaffle was still in play.

"Wood is keeping the Quaffle out of his hoops, no one's getting past him! Never, ever, ever!"

"No one but Anna, who managed to get it past him with barely a bat of her eye!"

"But Sam quickly takes it back, and has it in her hands while Rose desperately tries to beat back a Bludger from her head!"

"Ooh, and it's a close miss when Ron keeps that Quaffle away!"

The banter and the game continued for what felt like hours, but must've been barely half of one. Flying and chasing, scoring and screaming, smashing Bludgers and almost catching the Snitch over and over again. The game seemed to never be able to end.

"ROGUE BLUDGER!"

No one heard Blaise scream out the warning. No one saw it come winding back around and smash him in the gut, knocking him straight off his broom. No one saw him crash into the roaring sea below, unconscious.

* * *

**My deepest, sincerest apologies for the lateness of this. Really. Like fuck, I'm so sorry. My trip was hectic and I was in a bad mental state after and yeah. So I'm sorry if this is half ass. But hope it was alright!**

**Hope Blaise is alright :3**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
